Unnamed Romulan military personnel (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Romulan military personnel who lived during the 24th century. Captain at Vilmor II The Romulan captain was the commanding officer of the Romulan command ship that was involved a four-billion-year-old genetic puzzle in 2369. His ship had intercepted several communiqués between the Yridians and the Cardassians. He was also present, while under cloak, when Professor Richard Galen's shuttlecraft was attacked. He later arrived at Vilmor II, where he surprised the Cardassian, Klingon and Federation delegations that were present there, as they were attempting to discover the secret of the genetic codes that led them to the planet. When the Cardassian Gul Ocett threatened to destroy the rock face containing the lichen, the only remaining life on the planet, he offered a compromise. He asked to be given the genetic code, and in turn he would share the results with the Cardassians. While the delegations had their stand off, Doctor Crusher was able to retrieve the program from the codes in the lichen, revealing an ancient humanoid. The humanoid told of her hopes that those present arrived in the name of cooperation. Moved by this message, the Romulan captain later contacted Captain Picard to offer him an overture and to express his belief that the two of them shared many similarities after all, in their hopes and their fears. ( ) }} Commander at Beta Stromgren This Romulan commander was in the second cruiser that attempted to make First Contact with Gomtuu near the Beta Stromgren in 2366. He first attacked and then warned the to leave Romulan space, then proceeded to make contact with Gomtuu. Gomtuu did not respond to the Romulans, which then prepared to destroy the alien lifeform-spacecraft. It is unknown whether the commander's Warbird was thrown clear of Beta Stromgren by Gomtuu, or destroyed by the star when it went supernova. ( ) }} Commanders on Romulus These two Romulan commanders addressed the Romulan Senate in 2379, urging them to side with Shinzon and the Remans against the Federation. They later backed a coup to place Shinzon in power as the new Praetor but, like the other commanders, Suran and Donatra, they turned against Shinzon after it became clear that the newly elected Praetor intended to exterminate the entire population of Earth. ( ) |The novelization names the character played by McCormack as Talik and the character played by Ralphe as Bezor.}} File:Romulan Commander 1, 2379.jpg| File:Romulan Commander 2, 2379.jpg| Corpse on Armagosa observatory This Romulan corpse was formerly among the Romulans who ransacked the Amargosa observatory in 2371, in search of quantities of trilithium that had been stolen from one of their outposts by the Duras sisters. This Romulan was apparently killed in the struggle with the observatory's personnel and was later found dead by the crew of the as they responded to the observatory's distress call. ( ) Cretak's support staff These Romulans worked for Senator Kimara Cretak in 2375. They brought equipment and pieces of technology into a room aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) File:Romulan on DS9 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan on DS9 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan on DS9 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan on DS9 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan on DS9 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Frozen officers These eight officers served on a Romulan Warbird in late 2369. After an alien lifeform nested their young in the warbird's engine core, they had to evacuate their ship and were beamed on the Enterprise-D. Because of temporal fragments, they were frozen in time. Three were present on the bridge, two had already been beamed into transporter room 3, and three were frozen in the engineering section of the warbird. ( ) | .}} File:Frozen Romulan 1, 2369.jpg|Romulan helping Riker Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 2, 2369.jpg|Romulan at the conn Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 3, 2369.jpg|Romulan on bridge Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 4, 2369.jpg|Romulan in transporter room Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 5, 2369.jpg|Romulan in transporter room Played by an unknown actress File:Frozen Romulan 6, 2369.jpg|Romulan in engineering Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 7, 2369.jpg|Romulan in engineering Played by an unknown actor File:Frozen Romulan 8, 2369.jpg|Romulan in engineering Played by Guy Vardaman Frozen officer This Romulan officer served on a Romulan Warbird whose crew was evacuated to the after aliens from outside the time continuum attempted to incubate their young in the Warbird's artificial quantum singularity, having mistaken it for a naturally occurring one. While in sickbay on the Enterprise-D, this officer discovered one of the aliens masquerading as a Romulan and attempted to fire his disruptor on her, but nearly hit Doctor Beverly Crusher instead. ( ) }} Guards on DS9 These two Romulan guards traveled with Ruwon and Karina to Deep Space 9 in 2371. They accompanied the two Romulan delegates during their debriefing of various station personnel. They were later involved in a confrontation in Quark's with three Klingon Intelligence operatives. The first had a bottle broken over his head by Atul during the scuffle. ( ) }} File:Romulan guard, Visionary.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Romulan guard 2, visionary.jpg|''Played by Jeff Cadiente'' Officer This Romulan officer served in the Romulan military for several years. In 2367 he served aboard a Romulan Warbird under the command of Taibak. Taibak ordered him and another guard to restrain Geordi La Forge and brainwashing him so they could use him to kill Klingon Governor Vagh. ( ) In 2369 he was part of the Romulan away team which accompanied their captain to the surface of Vilmor II and faced the away team from the Enterprise-D, Gul Ocett, and the Klingon Nu'Daq. ( ) Later that year he served on the Romulan Warbird who had to be evacuated and was alongside two other officers beamed on board the Enterprise-D. ( ) File:Taibaks guard 1.jpg|In 2367 brainwashing La Forge File:Romulan officer on Vilmor II 3.jpg|In 2369 on Vilmor II File:Romulan officer in transporter room, 2369.jpg|In 2369 aboard the Enterprise-D Officer on Romulus This Romulan officer was present at the conference on Romulus at 2375. ( ) }} Officers on Vilmor II These two Romulan officers served under a Romulan captain in 2369 and accompanied him to the surface of Vilmor II. On the surface they faced the away team of the , the Klingon Nu'Daq, and Gul Ocett as well as the hologram of the ancient humanoid. ( ) File:Romulan officer on Vilmor II 1.jpg|''Played by Lena Banks'' File:Romulan officer on Vilmor II 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lena Banks, Romulan.jpg|''Lena Banks behind the scenes'' Science vessel personnel These four Romulan officers worked in engineering aboard a Romulan science vessel that was working on a new cloaking device that cloaked by dematerializing. They worked closely with the engineering personnel from the Enterprise-D. ( ) File:Romulan science vessel officer 1.jpg|''Played by Arvo Katajisto'' File:Romulan science vessel officer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan science vessel officer 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan science vessel officer 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Sela's guards These five Romulan guards served under Commander Sela on Romulus in 2368. Three of them accompanied Sela and arrested Ambassador Spock, Captain Picard, and Lieutenant Commander Data in an underground cavern on Romulus. The other two guarded the three captives and escorted them to the office of Proconsul Neral, where Sela prepared a speech for Spock. Data was able to create holographic images of Commander Riker and two security officers and the guards were knocked unconscious by Spock, who used a Vulcan nerve pinch, and Picard. ( ) File:Romulan guard 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Denise Deuschle'' File:Romulan guard 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by Michael Scranton'' File:Romulan guard 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Arvo Katajisto'' File:Romulan guard 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Romulan guard 5, 2368.jpg|''Played by Nick Dimitri'' Sela's messenger This Romulan worked for Commander Sela and General Movar in 2367. He brought Movar a message when the Romulan was conspiring with the House of Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor. ( ) Senate guards Two soldiers guarded the Romulan Senate in 2379 where they witnessed the death of the Romulan senators, caused by Senator Tal'aura and her thalaron radiation device, before they died, too. ( ) File:Romulan senate guard 1, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan senate guard 2, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Taibak's officer This Romulan officer served under the command of Taibak on a Warbird in 2367. Together with another officer he restrained Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge and brainwashed him to use him for destroying the Federation-Klingon alliance. ( ) Warbird personnels * [[IRW Haakona personnel|IRW Haakona personnel]] * [[IRW Khazara personnel|IRW Khazara personnel]] * [[IRW Valdore personnel|IRW Valdore personnel]] * Sela's Warbird personnel * Tebok's Warbird personnel Unnamed Romulans (24th century) Romulans, Unnamed (24th century)